La llegada más inesperada del mundo
by Patri-chan SM
Summary: Después del Holy Road, los chicos del Raimon eleven están entrenando como nunca, y la llegada de unas chicas al equipo hará que todo cambie. Nota: feliz cumpleee nee-chan ;).
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaa a todo el mundo, en primero, este nuevo fic es un fic de cumpleaños para Melanie-nee, que se me ha venido a la mente ahora que empecé mi otro fic 'Dulce tentación'. Asi que espero que te guste nee-chan, aunque me haya retrasado un poco (pero te felicité por gmail ehh? xD) Y a los que no seáis Melanie, también me gustaría que lo leyerais. Sin más el fic:**

_**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, tampoco Lidia Hoshimiya Goenji. Nada más son de mi propiedad Mía y Regina 'Rei' Kazami, Mar Kira, Keyla Kazemaru y Esperanza 'Espe' Midorikawa.**_

**Otra cosa más, este fic no será un one-shot, habrá varios capítulos, no se cuantos xD, según lo que quiera mi imaginación. Será un AU, después del Holy Road.**

**Aviso: nee-chan, quizá tu oc aquí en este fic sea un poco engreída y enojona, y gomen por no haberte dicho que te cogía prestada a tu oc, ya que se supone que era una sorpresa xD. Ahora sí, os dejo con el primer cap, que me enrollo más que las persianas.**

_**Capítulo 1.**_

**_(* - *)_**

Ya había pasado un tiempo de que el Raimon Eleven ganara el Holy Road, Endo había vuelto a ser el entrenador, y Kido, Goenji, Kazemaru y algunos miembros más del antiguo Raimon se habían unido como co-entrenadores. Pronto el FFIV2 empezaría, y los chicos del Raimon(que se me olvidó decirles que Taiyou fue transferido allí junto a Shuu y Hakuryuu) estaban entrenando como nunca para ser seleccionados para representar a su país. Aunque una llegada inesperada hará que cosas locas o...como decirlo...¿extrañas? Si, que cosas raras ocurran en el Raimon.

Endou: ¡Chicos, ya vale por hoy!- todos pararon de entrenar y se acercaron a los banquillos para beber agua y recoger sus cosas para irse.

Tenma: Endou-kantoku, ¿Dónde están Goenji-san, Hiroto-san, Kazemaru-san, Midorikawa-san y los demás?

Goenji: estamos aquí, queremos presentaros a las nuevas managers del equipo.

Cinco chicas llegaron al campo junto a una mujer de 24 años de cabellos rubios atados en una coleta alta, ojos de color azul rey, estatura promedio y de hermosa figura.

Endou: chicos, ella es mi prima Aikari, y una de las antiguas managers del Inazuma Japón.

Aikari: es un placer conoceros a todos-dijo con una gran sonrisa de madre.- Chicas, venga presentaros.

¿?: Me llamo Lidia Hoshimiya Goenji, y sí, soy la hija de Shuuya Goenji-dijo de mala gana una chica de cabello verde con dos mechas rubias a los lados, ojos azul metálico y tez un poco morena de 13 años.

¿?2: Encantada, me llamo Mar Kira, y soy la hija de Hiroto-dijo ahora una chica rubia de cabello rubio a la altura de los hombros, tez pálida(no tanto como su padre) y ojos esmeraldas de 14 años.

¿?3: Yo soy Keyla Kazemaru, soy la hija de Ichirouta Kazemaru, un gusto-dijo una jovencita de cabellos celestes hasta la cintura, ojos de color azul cielo y tez normal de 13 años.

¿?4: Hola, yo soy la hija de Midorikawa, Esperanza, pero me podéis decir Espe-dijo una chica de cabellos castaños oscuros atados en una coleta baja, ojos negros como el carbón y tez morena de 14 años.

¿?5: Encantada, me llamo Regina Kazami, me podéis llamar Rei y...-dijo una joven de cabellos rubios atados en dos coletas altas, ojos ámbares y tez normal de 14 años. Iba a continuar hablando cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Hakuryuu.

Regina y Hakuryuu: ¡Tú! ¡¿Qué hace él/ella aquí?!- empezaron a echar chispas por los ojos mientras a los demás les sale una gota en la cabeza estilo anime.

Aikari: tranquila hija, lo han transferido hace poco- pone cara seria- así que debéis llevaros bien.

Regina: H-hai-con un poco de miedo porque sabe cómo es su madre.

**_(* - *)_**

Una chica de 15 años, de cabellos negros azabache atados en dos trenzas, ojos azules rey y tez normal está llegando a el hospital y entra en él.

¿?: Buenos días, Fuyuka-san, voy a cambiarme.

Fuyuka: De acuerdo Mía-chan.

Mía fue a los vestuarios femeninos, se cambió, y volvió a donde se encontraba Fuyuka.

Mía: ¿Hay algo por hacer, Fuyuka-san?

Fuyuka: ¿Podrías ir a hacer la cama de la habitación de Yuuichi-kun? Aprovecha ahora que está en rehabilitación.

Mía: De acuerdo-dijo con un tono rosita en sus mejillas, al haber escuchado el nombre de Yuuichi.

La peli-negra subió a la habitación del peli-azul, entró, quitó las sábanas antiguas y colocó las nuevas. Cuando estaba dispuesta a irse Yuuichi llegó de su rehabilitación.

Yuuichi: Buenos días Mía-chan.

Mía: B-buenos días Yuuichi-kun, ¿qué tal te ha ido en la rehabilitación?

Yuuichi: Bien, voy mejorando ¿y tu hermana, cómo está?

Mía: hoy a ido con sus compañeras al Raimon, al parecer serán las nuevas gerentes.

Yuuichi: ¿Le sigue teniendo rencor a Hakuryuu?- la peli-negra asintió- Kyousuke me dijo que lo han transferido junto con Shuu y Taiyou allí.

Mía: Oh no...adiós tranquilidad...-el chico rió ante ese comentario-es verdad, ahora estará 'Hakuryuu esto, Hakuryuu lo otro'- un aura deprimente envolvió a la chica.

Yuuichi: no te preocupes, y recuerda que 'del odio al amor hay un solo paso'-dijo con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Mía.

Mía: Bueno, me tengo que ir a hacer otras cosas, nos vemos luego.

Yuuichi: Hasta luego- Mía salió del cuarto y bajó a hacer más cosas.

**_(* - *)_**

Cuando todo el equipo se fue de entrenar, las nuevas managers quedaron para hablar en una heladería, a petición de Esperanza **(N/A: igual que su padre xD)**. Cuando pidieron los helados, se sentaron en una mesa.

Regina: vaya, lo único que me faltaba era ver a Hakuryuu, y mira, parece que Kami está en mi contra-dijo con un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

Mar: Rei, tendrás que acostumbrarte a estar cerca suya, haz las paces con él.

Keyla: Una duda...¿Por qué os lleváis tan mal tú y Hakuryuu?

Regina: pues...no quiere admitir que soy mejor jugando al fútbol-a las demás les sale una gota en la cabeza estilo anime.

Esperanza: ¿Tú que opinas Lidia?-la mencionada no contesta-¿Eh Lidia, estás escuchando?

Lidia: ¿Eh?¿Qué decís?-dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

Mar: Estás muy distraída...¿En qué estabas pensando?

Lidia: Bueno, es que...no me puedo sacar de la cabeza a ese chico peli-azul...

Regina: ¿Te refieres a Kyousuke Tsurugi?

Lás demás: ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

Regina: Veréis, es que el hermano de Tsurugi está internado en el hospital, y como mi hermana trabaja allí se conocieron, y son muy buenos amigos.

Esperanza: chicas se está haciendo tarde-dijo mirando su reloj-nuestros padres se van a preocupar.

Keyla: tienes razón...deberíamos irnos.

Se levantaron, salieron de la heladería,se despidieron y cada una se dirigió a su casa.

Lidia: _"Tsurugi Kyousuke...hm...por qué me siento tan unida a ti..."_-pensó.

_Continuará..._

**Bueno, aquí el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, y espero que me dejéis reviews :). Pronto haré la conti, porque ya estoy de vacaciones (inner: POR FINNNN * dando saltitos *). Sin más me despido.**

**Sayoooooo matta neee!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo: Holaaaaa, ya estoy aqui con el 2º cap de este fic, espero que os guste...y no tengo nada más que decir :)**

**Regina: ¡Hakuryuu! ¡Admítelo de una vez!-corriendo detrás del nombrado-Patri-chan te falta el Disclaimer.**

**Hakuryuu: ¡Nunca! Por favor Patricia pon ya el cap...-llorando a cascaditas estilo anime-**

**Yo: ._. ok...pues eso xD**

_**Inazuma Eleven: Level-5. Lidia Hoshimiya Goenji: Eien no Yujin. Los demás ocs: de mi propiedad.**_

**_(* - *)_**

**·Capítulo 2·**

**POV Lidia(dentro de un sueño)**

Me estoy viendo a mí misma con la edad de 5 años, jugando con un niño de cabello azul y ojos ámbares. Si, ese niño es Tsurugi, mi amigo de la infancia, aunque por lo que pude comprobar ayer, no se acuerda de mi...

Tsurugi: ¡Ahí va Lidia!-el balón me llega y me dirijo a la 'portería' improvisada para tirar, pero me tropiezo con una piedra y me caigo al suelo. Tsurugi se acerca corriendo y se agacha- Lidi-chan, ¿estás bien?

Lidia: Mi rodilla...me duele mucho Tsurugi-kun-unas lágrimas salen de mis ojos y empiezo a llorar, y Tsurugi me coge al estilo princesa.

Tsurugi: Vamos...hay que curarte la herida...y no llores-se sonroja un poco-no me gusta verte así...

Lidia:-Me limpio las lágrimas y sonrio-de acuerdo.

**Fin POV Lidia**

**POV Normal**

Lidia se levanta de repente después de haber tenido ese sueño.

Lidia: Tsurugi...-se sonroja fuertemente- _"¡No! Ya no soy la 'tierna y dulce' Lidia de antes...ahora he cambiado...no puedo pensar en eso..."_

La peli-verde sale de su cama, se ducha, se viste, baja a desayunar, y se dirige hacia Raimon, ya que hay entrenamiento toda la mañana. Por el camino se encuentra con las demás chicas.

Lidia: Buenas.

Las demás: Hola Lidia.

Regina: ¡Ahhhhh! ¿Por qué tiene que haber entrenamiento un sábado...con el calor que hace?

Mar: Si...eso es lo que yo me pregunto...

Esperanza: Lo bueno es...que luego podemos ir a tomar helado * - *.

Keyla: Espe...tu nunca vas a cambiar...-las demás (menos Esperanza claro está) se echaron a reír.

Lidia: Chicas...¡vamos tarde!-empezaron a correr a la velocidad de la luz para que sus padres no las regañaran. Llegaron jadeantes a el campo de entrenamiento.

Endou: que bien que llegásteis chicas.

Las mencionadas: ¿Por qué?

Hiroto: Por haber llegado tarde...-las chicas pusieron cara de susto-ayudaréis a el equipo a entrenar-caída estilo anime.

Mar: ¡Papá! No hacia falta decirlo así...-haciendo un puchero que hizo que Taiyou se sonrojara.

Regina: Mar, no te quejes, que al menos tu te llevas bien con todo el equipo-mira a Hakuryuu y comienzan a saltar chispas.

Lidia: Vamos de una vez-coge un balón y se adentra un poco en el campo- ¡venga!

Keyla: ¡Eso vamos!-dijo alegremente. Las mejillas Shuu adquirieron un tono rosita al ver el estado de ánimo de la oji-celeste.

El entrenamiento no tuvo nada fuera de lo normal, aparte de una pocas (bastantes) discusiones entre Regina y Hakuryuu, o algún pase perdido por parte de Lidia o Tsurugi. Cuando acabó, todos estaban agotados, incluidas las chicas.

Tenma: Vaya...vuestras habilidades son muy buenas...¡y he podido ver las técnicas del antiguo Raimon!

Regina: Jeje, al menos alguien sabe reconocer nuestras habilidades.

Lidia: Antes de que empecéis a pelear otra vez...será mejor que nos vayamos a casa...que calor.

Las demás: Si...¡Hasta luego chicos!

El equipo: ¡Adiós!

Las chicas empezaron a caminar y se pararon en un cruce que daba al hospital.

Regina: Bueno chicas, tengo que ir a ver a mi hermana, ya sabéis que no para.

Lidia: Voy contigo Rei...luego te explico.

Regina: De acuerdo.

Keyla, Mar y Esperanza: Hasta luego.

Lidia y Regina comenzaron a caminar de nuevo hacia el hospital.

Regina: Y...¿a qué vas al hospital Lidia?

Lidia: Voy a visitar al hermano de Tsurugi.

Regina: ¿A Yuuichi?

Lidia: Si...los tres somos amigos de la infancia...pero...desde el accidente de Yuuichi empezamos a distanciarnos...y creo que ya no me recuerda...

Regina: Bueno...has cambiado...tu pelo a crecido,estás mas desarrollada que antes...tú tranquila, que verás que pronto se acuerda de tí...o si no...tu le haces recordar.

Lidia: Tienes razón, gracias Rei.

Llegaron a el hospital, entraron y buscaron a Fuyuka.

Regina: Fuyuka-san ¿sabe dónde está mi hermana?

Fuyuka: Claro,está con Yuuichi-kun, Rei-chan.

Regina: Gracias Fuyuka-san.

Las dos subieron hasta la habitación del peli-azul y llamaron. Mía abrió.

Mía: Hola, nee-chan, hola Lidia, pasa, yo me quedo fuera con mi hermana.

Lidia: Vale-entra en la habitación- hola Yuuichi-kun.

Yuuichi: Lidia-chan, has crecido mucho, me alegro de verte.

Empezaron a hablar animadamente sobre lo que estuvieron haciendo después del incidente del peli-azul, cuando llegó Tsurugi y entró en la habitación. Cogió a Lidia y la sacó de la habitación.

Tsurugi: ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Lidia: ¿Es que no puedo visitar a uno de mis amigos de la infancia?-Tsurugi le mira confundido. A Lidia se le empiezan a cristalizar los ojos- Veo que ya no me recuerdas¿eh?-la peli-verde se fue de ahí dejando a un Tsurugi muy confundido. Él decidió preguntarle a su hermano mayor por la chica y entró en la habitación de este.

Tsurugi: Nii-san, ¿por qué ha venido Lidia a visitarte?- Yuuichi estuvo contándole todo lo que habló con Lidia y todo lo que vivieron cuando eran pequeños. Entonces el peli-azul decidió que se disculparía al día siguiente. Se despidió de su hermano y se fue a su casa.

**_(* - *)_**

Lidia corría hacia su casa con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. La verdad es que hacía tiempo que superó lo de Tsurugi, pero el volverlo a ver y encima que él no se acordara de ella le dolía, le dolía demasiado. Entró en su casa y subió directamente a su cuarto, ya que su padre estaba todavía en el Raimon. Se echó en su cama siguió llorando desconsoladamente.

**_(* - *)_**

Esperanza: Jooooo, ¿por qué te tengo que acompañar papá?

Midorikawa: Por que tu madre está de viaje y el Sun Garden está muy lejos de casa-Esperanza iba a replicar-luego si quieres podemos ir por helado.

Esperanza:-Con estrellitas en los ojos- Papi eres el mejor, ¿te he dicho ya que te quiero?-los dos se echaron a reír. Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a el orfanato. Cuando entraron Hitomiko los saludó y le dijo a Midorikawa que le acompañara y Esperanza fue al patio. Sorpresa fue la suya que se encontró con Kariya.- Hola Kariya-kun.

Kariya: ¡Ah! Espe,me asustaste, ¿qué haces tú por aquí?- preguntó mientras se sentaban en un banco.

Esperanza: Pues Hitomiko llamó a mi padre para que le ayudara, al parecer van a reformar Sun Garden ¿no?

Kariya: Si...y al parecer pronto nos llevaran a otros orfanatos para que puedan reformar el edificio entero-se notaba un poco de tristeza en su voz. Esperanza se puso a pensar y se le ocurrió una idea.

Esperanza: Nee Kariya-kun, le puedo preguntar a mi padre si te puedes quedar con nosotros mientras hacen la reforma en Sun Garden-el mencionado se sonrojo un poco.

Kariya: ¿De verdad podría quedarme con vosotros?

Esperanza: Por supuesto, seguro que mi padre aceptaría encantado.

Cuando Midorikawa volvió, Esperanza le hizo la propuesta, este aceptó y se lo dijeron a Hitomiko. Kariya empaquetó sus cosas y se fueron los tres a su casa.

_Continuará..._

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, ire actualizando poco a poco, ya que tengo que actualizar también mis otros fics :)**

**Sayooooooo matta neeee!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, aquí traigo el 3er capitulo de este fic, se que he tardado mucho... y pido disculpas por ello. Sin más el disclaimer y el cap ^^**

_**IE no me pertenece, ni tampoco Lidia Hoshimiya Goenji. El resto de los ocs si son de mi propiedad.**_

* * *

**·Capítulo 3·**

Tsurugi después de haber hablado con su hermano, se dirigio a su casa, subio a su habitación y se acosto en su cama para recordar...

**- Flashback -**

Tsurugi se encuentra caminando junto a Lidia, ambos a la edad de 5 años. Estan paseando cuando Lidia se para en un escaparate. Tsurugi llega hasta ella y se fija que esta viendo una pulsera de cuentas de colorines.

-Lidia-chan, ¿te gusta esa pulsera? - le preguntó

- Si, es muy linda * - *... que pena que no la pueda comprar... - dijo haciendo un puchero, adorable a la vista de Tsurugi.

- No te preocupes – esta le miro confundida. Lo que no sabia fue que despues el dia de su 6º cumpleaños, el peli azul le regaló esa pulsera.

**- Fin Flashback -**

Tsurugi: je... ahora me acuerdo de la cara que puso... mejor me voy a dormir- dicho esto se cambio de ropa, se volvio a acostar en la cama y al rato se durmió pensando en su querida amiga de la infancia.

**(Con Esperanza y Kariya)**

Los dos ya habían llegado a casa de Espe con su padre Midorikawa. Este se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena mientras los dos adolescentes subían al piso de arriba. Al llegar Esperanza dejó su bolsa de la secundaria en su cuarto y le dijo a Kariya que pasase al que estaba en frente del suyo.

Esperanza: Este será tu cuarto Kariya-kun – el nombrado dejó sus cosas en la cama que había.

Kariya: Oye Espe... ¿Por qué haces esto por mí? - la nombrada se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

Esperanza: B-bueno... es que yo... ya te había visto alguna vez que fui con mi padre hasta Sun Garden... y... desde hace tiempo... m-me gustas... - el peli grisáceo (?) la abrazó por la cintura cariñosamente y la de orbes carbón apoyo sus brazos en el pecho del chico.

Kariya: ¿Crees que tú no me gustaste la primera vez que te vi? Sabes... -dijo con un pequeño sonrojo y mirando hacia un lado un poco avergonzado- Eres la primera persona con la que me comporto así... pero no te acostumbres a que te diga cosas cursis delante de los demás -dijo con su tono de siempre.

Esperanza: jejeje de acuerdo Masaki-kun -le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla pero el chico giró el rostro plantándole un fogoso beso en los labios, que fue gustosamente correspondido.

**(Con Mar y Hiroto)**

Hiroto: ¡Mar, pequeña, ya llegué! -sonrió sabiendo como reaccionará su hija.

Mar: ¡Papá, que ya soy mayorcita! Jooooo... ¿Y mamá?

Hiroto: Se ha ido a una reunión con tu tía- el peli rojo entró en el salón y se encontró con su hija sonrojada- ¿Y ese sonrojo? No me digas que te gusta un chico...

Mar: B-bueno... puede...

Hiroto: ¿Y quién es el afortunado?

Mar: Pues... se llama Amemiya Taiyou...

Hiroto: Jejeje, eres igual a tu madre... voy a hacer la cena- se acerca a Mar y le da un beso en la frente.

Mar: De acuerdo papá.

**(Con Regina y Mia)**

Las dos hermanas estaban saliendo del hospital tras terminar el turno de Mia. Esta estaba con una sonrisa en la cara mientras que a la menor se la veía enojada.

Regina: nee-chan... ¿cuanto le vas a decir a Yuuichi-san que te gusta? - la nombrada se sonrojó.

Mia: no me gusta... y por cierto... ¿Cómo vas con lo de Hakuryuu?

Regina: es que no entiendo por qué siempre quiere discutir conmigo... por que debo reconocer que es guapo...

Mia: Ya decía yo que los que se pelean se desean, jeje.

Regina: ¡Calla! -exclamó haciendo un puchero.

**(Con Keyla y Kazemaru)**

Keyla: Papá, ¿cómo te sentiste al conocer a mamá?

Kazemaru: Pues... mi corazón latía muy fuerte, y siempre que estaba cerca suya me sonrojaba -dijo con melancolía- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Keyla: Es que... creo que me enamoré de un chico...

Kazemaru: Vaya, asi que mi niña se hace mayor... jejeje quién lo diría

Keyla: No tenía que habértelo dicho... ¡Ahora me haces una tarta!

Kazemaru: -la abraza- Sabes que cuando mamá no está te consiento todo...

Keyla: Por eso mismo jijijijiji :3

**(Al día siguiente)**

Lidia se levantó con un poco de pesar, pero quisiera o no tenía que ir al instituto. Se duchó, se colocó el uniforme, bajo a desayunar, cojió su mochila y salio de su casa hacia Raimon. Por el camino se encontró las chicas, y cuando estuvieron todas juntas Esperanza les contó lo sucedido en la noche anterior.

Mar: Kyaaaa, no me esparaba eso de Kariya... jejeje.

Keyla: joooo, que suerte tienes Espe...

Regina: ¿lo dices porque te gusta alguien?

Keyla: Bueno... puede ^^, pero no os voy a deciiir~ :P

Esperanza: Key-chan eres mala, venga di...

Lidia: Chicas... venga dejadla, si nos lo quiere decir ya lo dirá en su momento -Keyla la miró dándole las gracias.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada vieron a todos los del equipo de fútbol, Esperanza se acercó a Kariya, le dió un beso en la mejilla y Kariya le respondió con otro en los labios.

Mar y Keyla: Kyaaaaa que lindos!

Hakuryuu: Vaya Kariya, y yo creía que no eras afectuoso, je -el nombrado le mandó una mirada asesina.

Regina: Al menos él se te adelantó, jajajajaja -todos se pusieron a reír excepto el peli bicolor, que se quedó pensativo. Un poco después cogió a Regina del brazo y se la llevó a quién sabe dónde, dejando a todos sorprendidos. Mientras eso sucedía Lidia miraba con tristeza a Tsurugi que estaba llegando en ese momento. Este al mirarla se acordó del día en que la conoció...

**- Flashback -**

Tsurugi estaba paseando cerca del parque cuando escuchó sollozos. Decidió acercarse y encontró a Lidia sentada en un columpio llorando.

Tsurugi: ¿Por qué lloras?

Lidia: M-mi mamá... se a ido para siempre... y n-no la voy a volver a ver... - dijo como pudo entre sollozos. Tsurugi se acerco a ella y le acarició la cabeza.

Tsurugi: No te preocupes... por que a partir de hoy seremos amigos ¿vale?- le dijo sonriendo.

Lidia: Vale -le respondió con una sonrisa

**- Fin Flashback -**

Tsurugi paso por el lado de Lidia, y le susurró "tenemos que hablar". Acto seguido entró en la escuela.

**(Con Hakuryuu y Regina)**

Hakuryuu había llevado a Regina a la parte trasera del instituto y la acorraló en una pared.

Regina: ¡O-oye! ¿Que te he hecho yo? -dijo sonrojada por la cercanía.

Hakuryuu: Nada, pero quería que estuvieramos a solas... para pedirte perdón... a mi manera... -el peli bicolor sonrío pícaramente.

Regina: A-a tu manera? -Hakuryuu acercó mucho su rostro al de Regina, casi rozando sus labios... cuando de repente este se separa bruscamente y acaba dándole un beso en la frente- e-etto...

Hakuryuu: cuando me pidas disculpas por lo de antes te diré lo que quieres oír...

Regina: esta bien... perdóname anda~

Hakuryuu: -dándole un beso en los labios después de haberle dicho "te amo" al oido- perdonada

**(Por la tarde después de clases con Tsurugi y Lidia)**

Lidia: ¿De qué querías hablar?

Tsurugi: -se acerca y abraza a Lidia- Lidia... perdóname... por haberte olvidado... y si me odias lo entiendo...

Lidia: -correspondiendo el abrazo- No te preocupes Tsurugi... Perdóname tu a mi por cómo me comporte ayer... es que... no creía que te volvería a ver...

Tsurugi: No hay nada que perdonar... oye... ¿Quieres y a por un helado... y charlamos?

Lida: ¡Claro vamos! - le cojio de la mano haciéndolo sonrojar y estuvieron toda la tarde juntos, una que no olvidarían en mucho tiempo...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, y nos vemos pronto~**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Si... ya se que soy una pésima persona... pero mi imaginación y mi estado de animo estaban por los suelos... y pido disculpas si les he hecho esperar mucho TT-TT. Bueno, y como no tengo más que decir... os dejo el cap ^^**

_**Diclaimer: Inazuma y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tampoco Lidia Hoshimiya, ella es propiedad de Melanie-Kirkland (conocida antes como Melire2 o Eien no Yuujin).**_

**Capítulo 4.**

**Notas: **

_**pensamientos**_

**···**

**~3 semanas después~**

**Lidia POV**

Después de aquella tarde con Tsurugi, han estado pasando bastante cosas... Rei y Hakuryuu hicieron oficial su relación al día siguiente, un par de días después me enteré de que su hermana Mía se hizo novia de Yuuichi... Keyla se ha hecho muy amiga de Shuu, y creo que ya han salido un par de veces en plan cita, aunque ella lo niegue, y bueno... Mar empezó a salir con Taiyou y jajaja cuando Hiroto-san se enteró el pobre de Taiyou fue perseguido 3 días enteros hasta que su esposa Fuyumi-san volvió de su viaje y le echó la bronca jejeje. Y ... os preguntaréis que he estado haciendo yo todo este tiempo... la verdad es que he pasado mucho tiempo con Kyosuke... si, solo yo le digo asi (aparte de su hermano claro) , y... he estado yendo con el a ver a su hermano Yuuichi, cuando no estaba con Mia claro jiji. Y tambien he cambiado bastante mi forma de ser ante los demás... he mostrado más mi verdadero yo...

**Fin Lidia POV**

Lidia mientras se dirigía otro día más hacia Raimon, se encontró con las demás chicas. Estuvieron conversando alegremente sin siquiera acordarse de que hoy es un día muy especial para ella. Llegaron al instituto donde se encontraron con los chicos en el campo, ya que tenían la practica de la mañana. Durante el entrenamiento Lidia no paraba de pensar en su relación con Tsurugi, ya que últimamente se sentía rara estando cerca suya. No quería comentarle nada a las chicas porque de seguro que se pondrían en "modo cursi" y empezarían a decirle que lo que le pasaba era que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo. Aunque hace tiempo así fue... exactamente cuando era una cría. Pero dejando todo eso de lado... el entrenamiento ya había acabado y Lidia seguía en su sitio.

Tsurugi: Hey, Lidi-chan. ¿Vienes?

Lidia: ¡¿Eh?! A si claro, ya voy...

Tsurugi: Lidia... -sonrie- tienes que estar más animada... ¿o ya no te acuerdas que día es hoy?

Lidia: … -le mira desconcertada. Entonces Tsurugi le da una cajita blanca con un lazo dorado.

Tsurugi: -susurrándole- feliz cumpleaños Lidi-chan -tras eso se dirigió hacia su clase, dejando a una Lidia muy sonrojada.

Lidia: _vaya... no pensé que se acordara de mi cumpleaños después de tanto tiempo... lo raro es que las chicas no me han dicho nada -3- …_

Así es como fueron pasando las clases... y... cuando Lidia llegó a su casa, abrio la puerta...

Todos: FELICIDADES LIDIA!

Lidia: Vaya... os acordásteis jejejeje, menos mal...

Mar: y no solo eso

Keyla: esta noche vamos a hacer...

Regina, Esperanza: ¡Una fiesta de pijamas!

Mía: y los chicos también se quedarán, si tu quieres claro ^^

Lidia: Si, por mi no hay problema jijiji... ¡Ah es verdad! Os tengo que presentar a mis hermanos... ¡Ryunosuke, Ibuki, Maya donde os habéis metido!

Ryunosuke (pelo crema desordenado, ojos verdes, tez morena): estamos aquí...

Ibuki (es igual que Ryunosuke pero con la piel pálida): a veces eres un poco pesada...

Maya (cabello crema, ojos negros, tez pálida): no les hagas caso nee-chan jijiji

Lidia: bueno... y ellos son :)

Keyla: ¡Vamos que esto no parece una fiesta!

Las chicas: tienes razón jeje ¡Vamos!

Estuvieron toda la tarde riendo bailando y cantando, a Lidia y Maya (ya que son gemelas), les regalaron bastantes cosas y en definitiva se lo pasaron muy bien. Ya era de noche y las chicas estaban en el cuarto de Lidia y Maya con sus pijamas puestos mientras que los chicos estaban en el cuarto de Ryunosuke e Ibuki.

Regina: Bueno... Lidia, ¿te gusta algun chico?

Mia: Rei no le preguntes esas cos-

Lidia: Si, creo que me gusta...

Mar: ¿Cómo que crees?

Esperanza: ¿Estás confundida?

Keyla: O... ¿solo crees que es una amistad demasiado estrecha con esa persona?

Lidia: Creo que... si me gusta pero no quiero decirselo...

Mia: Por temor a perderle... verdad?

Lidia: Si...

Mar: Bueno... yo creo que deberías decírselo...

Keyla: pero... solo si estas segura de que esa persona no ama a otra...

Regina: chicas... ya es tarde... vamos a dormir...

Lidia: de eso nada... ¡pelea de almohadas!

Lás demás menos Regina: ¡Si!

Regina: No no no no esper -recibe un almohadazo en la cara-

Mia: nee-chan no seas tan amargada :3

Regina: amargada yo ?! Te vas a enterar … ¡toma esa!

Las chicas estuvieron toda la noche peleando, y al día siguiente Goenji les regañó y las castigo haciendo que limpiaran el cuarto de Lidia entero... pero al parecer con los chicos pasó lo mismo **(xD)**

Un par de días después de aquello, ya después de clases por la tarde Tsurugi había ido al hospital...

Yuuichi: Kyosuke, que bien que hayas venido... hay que tengo que decirte...

Tsurugi: No es nada grave verdad?

Yuuichi: No tranquilo... pero... me han dicho que me van a operar la semana que viene... y que tengo todas las probabilidades de que salga bien y me recupere...

Tsurugi: Hermano... ¡es fantástico! Seguro que Lidia se alegra un monton... me tengo que ir... ya de paso voy a su casa y se lo digo... adiós hermano -sonrie un poco

Yuuichi: Adiós Kyosuke ^^

Tsurugi se marchó de el edificio muy contento, pero de camino a su casa... vio a Lidia dirigirse a un lugar con un ramo de flores... y por curiosidad (solo por curiosidad) decidió seguirla haber a donde iba. Camino detras suya guardando las distancias (para que no le viera) durante un tiempo que a el peli azul se le hizo eterno, hasta que llego a un sitio que no se esperaba... un cementerio. Se adentro aun siguiendo a la peli verde hasta la zona de los panteones, dentro de los cuales estaban los ataudes de la gente que ya no esta en este mundo. Vio a Lidia detenerse frente a uno de tamaño pequeño, estaba hecho de mármol y en la lápida estaba escrito "Hoshimiya Molly". Entonces depositó el ramo de flores, y Tsurugi noto que estaba llorando, por lo que decidió salir de su escondite.

Tsurugi. Lidia...

Lidia: ¡Tsurugi! ¿Que haces aquí?

Tsurugi: Pues... te segui porque me extrañaba que vinieras por aquí... pero – se acerca y abraza a Lidia – podias haberme dicho que te acompañara...

Lidia: no quiero que me tengas lástima... ni tu ni nadie...

Tsurugi: ¡Lidia esto no lo hago por lastima! Lo hago por que te amo... - poco a poco se acerca al rostro de Lidia... tanto que sus labios se rozan... y la besa...

_Continuará..._

**···**

**Bueno... aquí esta el cap 4 ^^. Espero que os haya gustado. Y Melanie-nee gomen si es corto... pero al menos asi no tienes que esperar a mañana ^^**

**Byeeee **

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
